Show me
by XxSlimShadyxX
Summary: Morgan didn't exactly like Reid talking to the hookers. Inspired by the episode where Reid is propositioned by hookers. Moreid. Short one shot.


_This is my first Criminal Minds fic. Now, that isn't a good excuse for bad writing or bad characters, but I may be slightly OOC – it's also somewhat short. My apologies in advance if it burns your brain._

"Ex-xcuse me, M'am." Reid stumbled slightly as he stood squarely in front of the hooker, and her eyes greedily ran over his body. He was a socially awkward genius who, in her eyes and everyone else's, needed to get laid. Why couldn't it be a fun time with a little fee? She didn't see the problem in it, he obviously didn't have any diseases of sorts. "I was just wondering if.."

"Hey, sugar, no need to wonder. You can have anything you like." She purred, licking her lips, raising her hand and trailing a finger down the bare skin of his neck, smirking as he flustered. "At a decent price, too. But just because you aren't one of those ugly fellas coming around." She winked, and Reid flustered and looked down - why, oh why did Hotch set him up to talk to the prostitutes? He'd be much better with the drug addicts, and Morgan would be much better with these...people.

Morgan liked that idea better himself - not that he wanted to talk to hookers, but because he didn't want Reid to talk to hookers. Frankly, he was quite on with everyone - Reid needed to get laid. He really did! He deserved a nice fuck, in the idea that Reid was being held down somewhere, tenderly kissed and roughly fucked by himself. He didn't mind that idea at all! But fucking hookers?

He finished up his conversation with the drug addict and turned and walked across the street to his co-worker, who was talking to a trashy hooker who had nice legs and he could practically hear her purr from the other side of the street. "Soliciting a federal agent is a crime." His glare, which wasn't evident on his face was quite evident in his voice. "Do you know anything about this man?" Holding out a picture of the suspect, he earned a quick and sharp no followed by a kiss of the hookers teeth in annoyance. "Yeah, Yeah. Thanks so much." He sarcastically muttered. "Come on, Reid." He practically - no, literally dragged him away.

"I, uhm." Reid blinked in disbelief - what the hell was that? He looked back at the hooker, who blew him a kiss and caused another blush on his face and caused Morgan's grip on him to tighten. "Let me go!" He snapped as soon as they were on a different street, pulling away his arm and glowering. "Morgan, I can handle myself quite fine despite what you obviously seem to think. Clearly, you seem to lack the brain matter to remember that I am yes, a federal agent, and yes, I know quite well how to do my job." His words were coming out in a feisty hurl, but he didn't like to be undermined. "So, thank you so much for your 'concern' but don't do that again." He turned and moved back towards their car and Morgan raised both his brows, watching him sway for a moment.

Jesus Christ, was he ever so annoying! He was so annoying when he was so fucking hot when he got all mad! Still, Morgan didn't like to be talked to like that and he followed after him, throwing himself into the driver's seat in a sulky silence that the young doctor returned.

Fifteen minutes or so later, they were pulling into the parking lot of a crappy hotel. They weren't calling it quits, but they were checking the last dump site a few days before - which was filled with hookers. Again.

Reid got out of the car and moved over to one quickly, the prettiest one - still tacky with all her make up, but beautiful. Morgan gritted his teeth and strayed to a different one, asking her the question but finding himself paying attention to Reid and the fact his conversation with said hooker was getting off topic after basic 'eventually ask questions are stumbling' was out of the way. And the fact his pants were tightening.

Morgan's jaw practically dropped. Was Reid getting...turned on by a hooker? I mean, it was one thing to get turned on by a girl or guy or something in front of him but a /hooker/? Was he that undesirable for the genius? He interviewed one more of the prostitutes but when Reid was legitimately discussing prices with her, he stalked over and grabbed him by his arm again and pulled him away - not to the car this time, but behind an ally.

"What the /hell/ was that?" Morgan's voice was intimidating even in a low tone, but Reid was quite used to it and he stared back defiantly.

"That was me discussing price managing. She needed more ways to make money. " Reid answered coolly, so coolly it irritated Morgan and he stepped forward, his knees pressing against Reid's.

The doctor stepped back, and it admittedly hurt Morgan a little. But now he was against a wall and had nowhere to go, so he stepped forward a second time.

"Don't you do that, do you understand?" Morgan chided as if he was talking to a child and his grip on Reid tightened - protectively, lust ridden, anger and just about any other emotion or feeling causing him to do that.

"Excuse me? You're not my dad, Morgan. /You/ can't tell /me/ what to do." Reid had something in his eyes that Morgan wasn't certain it was filled with, but hostility was in his voice.

"You're not hooking up with a hooker and that's the fucking end of it!" He snapped, moving forward and pinning Reid between the cold, brick wall and Morgan's warm, enraged body. Morgan could feel Reid's chest rising against his, and he could feel his lower half squirming slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Reid's voice was raised and he tried to shove him away, but Morgan pinned his arms to the side. And it's not like Reid had a chance of getting away unless Morgan let him.

"Well fine! I won't tell you what to do!" He'd show him. He pressed his lips against his and pulled him into a angry kiss, releasing his arms to cup his face and hold him there was he furiously let out pent up lust. It was stupid, and dumb, and any other word for 'idiotic choice' but he had to do it. Reid was irritating him - he couldn't just go with a hooker. He had other options! What was he, chop liver?

Reid surprisingly moved his lips against his and wrapped one arm around Morgan's neck, holding him just as firmly to the kiss as Morgan was with him. The other hand moved down, and his finger looped into one of the belt hoops on Morgan's jeans and pulled him a little closer, so there was no space between them.

"Bout' time you showed me /that/." Reid groaned against his lips, refusing to let him pull away.

However, Morgan needed air so he broke the kiss to hungrily kiss and bite down his neck as he took ragged breaths. "That?" He asked, despite not really caring - curiosity always won though, just like it was now. He was super curious to know how soft the skin on Reid's neck was, and was curious to know if it was easy to claim. Proper claim - because he was his.

"That I'm yours." Reid mumbled and tilted his head, providing him the access he was more than happy to grant.


End file.
